Why Is He Being Like That?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Kau tidak salah minum obat kan? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" / "Ish! Wonwoo oppa, dia menyebalkan." / "Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" / "Time is over." / "Tidak, hari ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." / Satu hari yang mampu menciptakan kerutan di dahi, ada apa dengannya? / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / OS


Why Is He Being Like That?

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T+

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja, kalau ada kesamaan itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Siswa manis dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai mata kucingnya itu melangkah dengan ringan membelah koridor _Gureum High School_. Tak lupa ia menyematkan senyum tipis, membuat jantung siapapun yang melihat berdetak makin cepat di tiap detiknya.

"Wonwoo-ya?"

"Eoh? Soonyoung-ah, ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung justru mengarahkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dahi sang sahabat. Wonwoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, matanya ia arahkan ke dahinya membuat tampangnya menjadi begitu lugu, ia tidak sadar saja jika para murid yang melihat ekspresinya harus menggigit kecil bibir masing-masing menahan gemas.

Lalu kemudian Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan polos dan tanpa sadar memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Soonyoung-ah?"

"Kau tidak salah minum obat kan? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi pagi, mungkin?" tanya Soonyoung yang hanya dibalas gelengan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kau hari ini sangat. . ."

"Sangat apa?"

"Sangat 'cerah'?" ucap Soonyoung ragu, Wonwoo yang baru mengerti maksud perkataan sang sahabat hanya mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Soonyoung bahkan teman-teman di sekitarnya, Wonwoo justru merangkul sahabatnya itu dan melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

"Cerah? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" tanya balik Wonwoo dengan senyuman manis hingga hidungnya mengerut lucu, jelas sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung siapapun bahkan berkali-kali di otaknya Soonyoung merapal dan menguatkan hati, 'Ya Tuhan manis seka–EH TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! INGAT JIHOONIE MU, KWON!' batin Soonyoung mengingat kekasihnya yang berbeda sekolah.

Selepas kepergian mereka berdua, koridor yang tadinya sepi mulai terdengar krasak-krusuk. Hampir semuanya membahas tentang 'pemandangan indah' pagi itu –senyuman manis nan maut milik Jeon Wonwoo. Karena meskipun manis, nyatanya Wonwoo tidak begitu ekspresif sehingga sekalinya tersenyum bisa membuat gempar –oke, berlebihan.

Hal tersebut sontak membuat lelaki tampan berkulit tan yang baru saja menapakan kaki di koridor itu mengernyitkan dahi heran, namun teman sekelasnya yang bernama Minkyung menghampiri sosok tersebut dan menepuk bahunya,

"Hei, kau harus lihat ini!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil, gadis cantik berambut panjang itu menunjukan sebuah foto yang berhasil diabadikan oleh kamera ponselnya. "Wonwoo oppa manis sekali, aw! Tidak menyesal aku datang sepagi ini." ujarnya.

"Sayang sekali kau melewatkan momen menakjubkan itu. Senyumnya benar-benar luarbiasa, ia bahkan mampu membuat perutku seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu lalu ia. . ."

Minkyung masih terus meracau, ia mirip seperti _fangirl_ yang sangat fanatik. Sedangkan lelaki yang diajak bicara tak begitu mendengarkan ocehan gadis itu, ia justru mengerutkan dahi saat melihat foto itu. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu memejamkan mata, menahan gejolak untuk membungkam mulut Minkyung dengan kaus kaki milliknya yang sudah dua minggu tidak dicuci.

"Berhenti bicara! Jangan merusak pagiku dengan ocehan cerewetmu." ketus Mingyu yang dibalas dengan delikan kesal Minkyung.

"Cih, lagipula niatmu datang sepagi ini juga sebenarnya untuk menyontek pekerjaan rumah milikku kan? Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" tanpa memedulikan reaksi gadis itu. Mingyu melengos pergi. Minkyung yang mendapat perlakuan begitu hanya mendengus sebal, 'Sepupu sialan!' rutuk batinnya.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat mengingat foto yang ada di ponselnya, ia memandanginya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Wonwoo oppa~"

Saat sudah berjalan beberapa langkah Mingyu berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang dan merutuk saat melihat tingkah sepupu yang sekaligus berstatus sebagai teman sekelasnya itu. "Yak! Apa kau akan tetap berdiri di sana dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh? Daripada melihat foto itu terus lebih baik kau segera kerjakan PR karena pelajarannya berada di jam pertama." Ujarnya enteng dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa." Minkyung menepuk dahinya dan bergegas menuju kelas.

Cuaca di pagi itu memang tidak bisa dibilang cerah bahkan langit cenderung akan menumpahkan airnya. Sangat mendung, sama seperti suasana hati Mingyu.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berdentang yang tentu saja disambut oleh euforia seluruh murid. Banyak dari mereka yang pergi menuju kantin, tapi ada juga yang memilih tetap diam di kelas seperti hal nya yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak mau ke kantin?"

"Aku malas, Soonyoung-ah."

"Ish, ayolah Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan begitu, nanti jika gastritismu kambuh bagaimana?" Soonyoung dengan rusuhnya menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo dan memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk bangkit.

Soonyoung sebagai sahabat dekatnya tentu saja sudah paham beberapa hal mengenai Wonwoo, salah satunya mengenai pencernaan yang cukup sensitif saat pemiliknya tidak memerhatikan pola makan, dan lebih dari itu semua, Soonyoung tidak ingin ia diamuk oleh seseorang jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menurut dan mereka pun menuju kantin.

Saat sepasang anak adam itu melangkah memasuki kantin, mereka langsung disambut dengan hiruk pikuk khas kantin di jam istirahat. Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Mingyu dan Minkyung sudah duduk di tempat biasa, Minkyung yang menyadari kehadiran dua kakak kelasnya itu sontak mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya.

Soonyoung menarik lengan Wonwoo pelan mendekati meja yang sudah ditempati tersebut, Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja ditarik ke sana-sini.

Soonyoung mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Mingyu, sementara di hadapannya Wonwoo duduk berdampingan dengan Minkyung.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Minkyung tersenyum cerah, jarang-jarang ia bisa duduk berdampingan dengan kakak kelas manis kesayangannya itu. Minkyung melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tangan kiri Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. "Wonwoo oppa~"

"Ne?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada lembut menghadapi satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka berempat.

Hm, apakah aneh?

Tidak juga, sebenarnya keakraban mereka berempat bahkan sudah terkenal ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Berawal dari Soonyoung yang dekat dengan Mingyu –adik kelasnya– dari klub Seni, entah bagaimana lama-lama dua sosok lainnya yang berstatus sebagai teman Soonyoung dan Mingyu menjadi akrab.

Hingga intensitas kebersamaan mereka berempat setiap hari makin meningkat, merubah status yang tadinya hanya teman menjadi sahabat.

"Kau akan memesan apa?" tanya Soonyoung, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut.

"OPPA!" Minkyung refleks terpekik, membuahkan tatapan heran dari tiga pasang mata lainnya.

"Oppa, ayo lakukan itu lagi!" ujar Minkyung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ne? Melakukan apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Ini, melakukan ini." jawab Minkyung sambil mengerucutkan bibir, meniru perbuatan Wonwoo beberapa detik lalu. Namun perbuatannya itu justru membuahkan lemparan tisu yang sudah dibentuk bola ke wajahnya.

"YAK!"

"Kau menggelikan." komentar Mingyu sinis.

"Ish, Wonwoo oppa~ Dia menyebalkan." rengek Minkyung.

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Tapi mau diapakan? Dia kan memang begitu." dua sosok manis itu hanya terkekeh dan melakukan _highfive_ melihat wajah keruh Mingyu –sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Ya ya ya sudahlah! Apa kalian tidak ingin makan? Mingyu-ya? Minkyung-ah? Apa yang kalian lakukan sedari tadi, kenapa belum memesan sama sekali?"

"Tadinya aku menunggu Wonwoo oppa. Tapi Soonyoung oppa, aku menitip padamu saja ya. Tolong belikan aku susu strawberry dan roti isi keju." jawab Minkyung sambil beraegyo, sedangkan Mingyu langsung berdiri, "Aku akan memesan sekarang, kajja Soonyoung hyung."

"Ne? T–tapi pesanan Wonwoo aku tidak tah–"

"Biarkan saja, dia tidak terlihat berniat untuk makan." ujar Mingyu cuek dan berlalu pergi disusul Soonyoung, menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Minkyung. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya, "Wonwoo oppa, apa kau tidak merasa jika Mingyu aneh?"

Wonwoo menoleh, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Tangannya mengusak lembut poni adik kelas yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu, "Kurasa tidak."

"Hm, tapi kau juga aneh." Minkyung berkata sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Eoh? Benarkah?" Wonwoo berekspresi seolah-olah terkejut, dan karena Minkyung tahu jika Wonwoo hanya berakting, ia pun tertawa. "Oppa~ ekspresimu~ tidak cocok tahu!" dan mereka berdua sibuk tertawa tidak memedulikan aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki bermarga Kim.

"Yak Mingyu-ya!"

"Eo–eoh?! Ne?"

"Cepat sebut pesananmu, antrian di belakang sudah mengular tahu."

"Ah iya, aku pesan dua _cola_ dan dua _cheeseburger_."

"Dua?" tanya Soonyoung heran, pasalnya meskipun nafsu makan Mingyu begitu besar tapi ia tahu jika Mingyu tak serakus itu.

Tanpa memedulikan Soonyoung, setelah pesanannya siap dan dibayar, Mingyu langsung melangkah balik menuju meja yang sudah dihuni Wonwoo dan Minkyung.

Setelah sampai disana, Mingyu meletakan pesanannya di atas meja. Minkyung langsung mengerutkan dahi, "Yak! Ada apa dengan nafsu makanmu, Kim?"

"Margamu juga Kim." jawab Mingyu acuh dan memilih makan _cheeseburger_ nya.

Sedangkan Soonyoung yang baru sampai langsung menaruh pesanan Minkyung di hadapan gadis itu, "Ini Tuan Puteri." ujarnya sambil mengerling menggoda.

"Ish! Wonwoo oppa~ Aku digoda olehnya." adunya, membuahkan decihan lirih dari bibir Mingyu.

"Yak! Sudah dibelikan juga." Sewot Soonyoung.

"Hehe aku bercanda, terima kasih oppa." Minkyung segera tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya dalam, simbol ucapan terima kasih nonverbal.

Mereka bertiga sudah mulai sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, sementara Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sekeliling tanpa minat, meskipun Soonyoung dan Minkyung sudah menawarinya makan tapi Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Sedang tidak nafsu makan, katanya.

Sementara Mingyu?

Oh ayolah, dunianya langsung teralih jika bertemu dengan makanan.

Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi Soonyoung dan Minkyung saling melempar tatap. Keduanya yakin ada yang janggal tetapi tidak bisa menemukan _clue_ apapun, mereka seolah-olah tersesat dalam labirin tak berujung. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya saling mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Namun pergerakan Soonyoung dan Minkyung harus terhenti ketika Mingyu menaruh sebotol _cola_ dan sebuah _cheeseburger_ yang masih utuh di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Makanlah, dan jangan percaya diri! Aku tadi membelinya untuk diriku sendiri, tapi karena aku sudah kenyang jadi kuberikan saja untuk hyung. Sayang jika dibuang, kan?" setelah berkata begitu Mingyu segera beranjak pergi.

Soonyoung dan Minkyung saling tatap –lagi, tersirat kebingungan di wajah keduanya. Sedangkan Wonwoo justru menunduk dalam dengan semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan sambil bersenandung lirih, ia tengah bahagia karena baru saja selesai membaca salah satu novel di perpustakaan. Ia sudah membaca buku itu selama beberapa hari dan saat tahu jika kisahnya berakhir bahagia, Wonwoo jadi terbawa perasaan dan melupakan fakta jika bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam lalu.

Wonwoo pun menuju lokernya untuk menaruh barang yang sekiranya tidak perlu dibawa pulang, saat tengah membereskan peralatan di lokernya, ia terkejut ketika sepasang lengan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Wonwoo hendak menoleh ke belakang sebelum ia merasakan sebuah syal hangat melingkar di lehernya.

"Eoh?"

"Jangan dilepas, aku baru saja mengambilnya dari loker dan hendak dibawa pulang. Kebetulan melihat hyung di sini yang tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat, jadi ya begitu." ujar sosok tersebut.

Wonwoo pun membalik tubuh sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ada tugas tambahan, jadi baru pulang sekarang. Jangan berpikir jika aku sengaja menunggu hyung ya!"

Wonwoo masih mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku bahkan tidak bertanya apapun tapi kenapa kau menjelaskan dengan begitu panjang lebar Mingyu-ya?"

Entah kenapa Mingyu justru menghela napas lega, tapi saat teringat perkataan Wonwoo refleks ia berdecak.

"Ck." Tanpa berucap apapun lagi ia berlalu pergi.

"Hei! Yak tunggu!" Wonwoo terburu-buru mengunci lokernya dan menyusul Mingyu. Tempat tinggal mereka berdua memang berada di komplek perumahan yang sama, hanya berbeda dua blok saja. Tidak heran mereka kerapkali terlihat berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Ketika keduanya sampai di halte bis, langit terlihat semakin gelap disertai suara gemuruh samar dan berakibat pada menurunnya suhu hingga mampu membuat Wonwoo menggigil kedinginan dibalik seragam sekolahnya.

Ia menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap mendapat kalor yang cukup. Sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri membuat Wonwoo tidak menyadari jika satu-satunya orang selain dirinya di halte itu memerhatikan dengan lekat.

Hari itu di halte bis hanya ada mereka berdua, dan Mingyu yang tidak punya petunjuk harus melakukan apa sontak menolehkan wajah pada lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya.

Melihat Wonwoo tengah kedinginan, Mingyu pun melepas mantelnya.

GREP

"Eh?"

". . ."

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku bicara, hyung protes. Dan aku diam, hyung masih protes. Lalu aku harus apa?"

Gantian Wonwoon yang terdiam. Karena saat Mingyu bicara, hembusan napas hangat lelaki itu terus mengenai leher belakangnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebab setelah melingkupi bahu Wonwoo dengan mantelnya, bukannya pergi Mingyu justru ikut memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

Mingyu yang tidak mendapat jawaban ikut memilih diam. Menikmati hembusan angin dingin namun entah kenapa justru membuat pipi Wonwoo merona samar tanpa disadarinya, sebab setiap angin yang berhembus sama dengan pelukan lengan Mingyu yang semakin erat di tubuhnya.

Bis tidak kunjung muncul hingga beberapa menit kedepan, membuat Wonwoo refleks berdecak lirih, "Pegal."

Tak mengerti bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba Wonwoo sudah terduduk dan beralaskan sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm?"

Rona di wajah Wonwoo yang belum hilang justru semakin berwarna pekat mengingat posisinya yang dipangku oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya ke segala arah, antisipasi jika ada yang melihat. Untunglah suasana sekitar sedang sepi, hampir tidak ada orang padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima puluh enam menit petang. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, orang-orang lebih memilih tetap berada di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak berat?"

"Berat, sangat berat."

"Ish!" Wonwoo memberontak ingin turun.

Namun lengan kekar Mingyu justru makin mengerat di pinggangnya, "Bercanda." Gumamnya singkat.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah cukup hangat memakai mantelmu jadi biarkan aku duduk sendiri."

"Tidak mau."

"Yak! Kau mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku ya? Ayo mengaku!"

"Lihat syal dan mantel siapa yang hyung gunakan, aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa kedinginan. Disaat hyung duduk sendiri dengan nyaman dan hangat, lalu aku harus kedinginan begitu?"

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau tidak ikhlas ya?!"

Karena lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab apapun, Wonwoo pun memiringkan duduknya sedikit dan menolehkan wajah ke belakang,

CUP!

Wonwoo terdiam, pikirannya _blank_ saat sepasang bibir lembut itu menubruk lembut bibirnya.

"Mi–Mingyu-ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau–"

Mingyu memutus perkataan Wonwoo dengan menunjukan pergelangan tangan kirinya, terdapat jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul enam lewat dua menit petang.

" _Time is over_." ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum manis hingga gigi taring yang menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat jelas. Tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai, bis pun tiba. Mingyu segera menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan mereka pun pulang menaiki bis.

Tak berapa lama bis yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo tumpangi telah sampai di halte tujuan mereka. Baru selangkah turun dari bis, tangan kiri Wonwoo sudah digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan adik kelasnya itu. Mingyu menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo dan mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah yang lebih tua.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Wonwoo, keduanya menghentikan langkah. Wonwoo menoleh dan menghembuskan napas berat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum lebar dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya, "Benar-benar sudah selesai ya?" lirih Wonwoo.

"Iya Wonwoo hyungku sayang~"

"Ish, _so cheesy_! Dasar perayu ulung!" ketus Wonwoo namun tak bisa menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Mingyu yang mendapat perlakuan begitu hanya terkekeh, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan merangkul erat bahu kurus Wonwoo, mengarahkan mulut ke telinga lawan bicaranya, "Permainan kita sudah berakhir di pukul enam tadi, jadi aku bisa bebas bersikap bagaimanapun pada kekasih manisku!" ucap Mingyu diakhiri dengan mengecup pipi kiri Wonwoo begitu lama.

Wonwoo hanya memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur hingga menyelimuti hatinya. Beruntunglah mereka karena rumah Wonwoo berada di ujung jalan yang jarang dilewati, sehingga tidak perlu khawatir menanggapi tatapan orang-orang yang pasti berspekulasi macam-macam.

"Tapi seru juga ya? Bisakah besok-besok kita seperti itu lagi?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajar berbinar-binar, sontak Mingyu menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, hari ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

"Ayolah Mingyu-ya~ Boleh ya?"

"Tidak."

"Mingyu-nie~?"

"Ti–tidak."

"Mingoo~? Aing~"

"YAK!"

GREP

Mingyu langsung menenggelamkan sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya terkekeh. "Jangan beraegyo begitu, ini masih di luar rumah. Berbahaya jika tiba-tiba saja aku menyerang mu-AW! SAKIT!"

"Mulutmu itu Kim, _filter_ lah sedikit."

"Apa? Memangnya aku salah bicara? Justru 'menyerang' sudah kata yang halus tapi kau masih mencubit perutku juga. Bagaimana jika aku bicara yang lebih jujur seperti 'melumat habis bibirmu' atau 'menggigi-AW! AISH!"

"Kim!" geram Wonwoo menggigit bahu Mingyu.

"Sakit~" jawab Mingyu namun ia malah mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh yang lebih kurus. Wonwoo yang merasa bersalah segera mengusap bahu yang baru saja digigitnya, ia mendongakkan wajah dan beradu tatap dengan Mingyu yang ternyata sudah memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Ke–kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, jangan beraegyo seperti itu pada siapapun ya?"

Wonwoo hanya diam, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu berkata begitu, jadi ia menunggu Mingyu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku… Aku bahkan hari ini harus benar-benar menahan emosi saat melihat betapa banyaknya murid yang membicarakan betapa manisnya dirimu. Dan kau tahu? Sepupu menyebalkan ku itu tidak berhenti ber _fangirling_ mengenai dirimu, bahkan foto senyumanmu tadi pagi langsung dijadikan _lockscreen_ dan _wallpaper_ di ponselnya. Menjengkelkan!" ujar Mingyu sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Wonwoo, menatap tepat ke sepasang manik indah di depannya.

Sementara Wonwoo justru mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan tajam Mingyu yang memancarkan kasih sayang.

"Hyung~ jangan menghindar, tatap mataku." Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. "Sudahan ya? Jangan lagi seperti tadi."

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan begitu manis hingga hidungnya mengerut otomatis yang menambah kadar kemanisannya, Mingyu yang gemas pun mengusakkan hidung keduanya.

"Hyuuung~"

"Ne ne~ Ujujuju~ Bayi besarku sangat posesif ya!" kekeh Wonwoo sambil mengusap belakang kepala Mingyu.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tentu saja sangat senang mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Wonwoo, dengan gemas dikecupinya berkali-kali bibir Wonwoo dengan sangat mudah –tentu saja, mengingat dahi dan hidung keduanya yang masih menempel.

"Mingyu-ya sudah~" rengek Wonwoo, namun bukannya menghentikan kecupan itu Mingyu justru melanjutkan ciumannya ke tahap yang lebih intim, ia menggigit pelan lalu melumat bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo. Disesapnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Meskipun awalnya memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya anak sulung dari keluarga Jeon itu justru ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang Mingyu berikan, bahkan sesekali ia juga ikut membalasnya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali jarum terpanjang pada jam tangan Mingyu –yang menunjukkan detik– telah berotasi, namun kedua insan yang masih sibuk menautkan bibir dan menjadikan langit senja sebagai saksi bisu kegiatan mereka itu tidak terlihat akan menghentikan kegiatannya. Hingga tiba-tiba,

SRET!

"A-AW AW YAK! LEPASKAN!" Mingyu refleks melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir manis Wonwoo saat telinga kirinya ditarik seseorang.

"APA? LEPASKAN?! ENAK SAJA. TIDAK BISA!"

"Ya Tuhan, telingaku sakit, Jeon!"

"Kekasihmu juga bermarga Jeon, jika kau lupa."

"Tidak lama, nanti juga akan ku rubah menjadi Kim Won-YAK! SAKIT!"

"Bicara sembarangan, bahkan kau masih di tingkat dua!"

"Koo–Kookie-ya?"

"Ne hyung?" sosok yang ternyata adik kandung Wonwoo, Jeon Jungkook, langsung menolehkan wajah ke arah hyung tersayangnya, memasang wajah ramah dan berbicara dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang masih menjewer telinga seseorang.

"Sepertinya itu sangat sakit, bisa dilepaskan tidak?" ringis Wonwoo membayangkan perihnya.

Meskipun Wonwoo itu seorang kakak tapi siapapun juga bisa melihat dengan jelas jika dari proporsi tubuh, adiknya lah yang lebih kuat dan kekar.

"Hm, sebentar kupikirkan dulu ya." ucap Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi wajah berpikir. Mingyu yang melihat itu menahan gemas.

Iya, gemas.

Gemas ingin mengacak-acak rambut dan mencakar wajah si bungsu Jeon itu.

Mingyu mendengus, bisa saja ia melakukan perlawanan tapi ia tidak mau mengambil risiko didiamkan Wonwoo. Karena pernah sekali Mingyu melawan perlakuan Jungkook dan kekasihnya itu mendiamkannya hampir seminggu.

Padahal saat itu hanya karena Mingyu tidak sengaja mengukung tubuh Wonwoo di atas ranjang karena kaki jenjangnya tersandung , kebetulan saja Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo dan memergoki mereka berdua. Ia langsung menghujani Mingyu dengan pukulan dan jitakan, refleks Mingyu melindungi diri dengan mengambil bantal, karena sebal Jungkook tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dan malah tetap memukulinya akhirnya Mingyu pun memukul balik dengan bantal.

Mingyu yakin jika tenaganya tidak sebesar itu sampai bisa membuat Jungkook terjatuh berguling di lantai, Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya sebagai penonton –karena masih bingung dengan keadaan, sontak berteriak heboh dan membantu Jungkook untuk bangun. Adiknya itu memasang wajah memelas kepada Wonwoo dan merengek, "Wonie hyung~ Sakit~ Kaki Kookie sakit~"

Dan ya, Wonwoo langsung mengibarkan bendera perang pada Mingyu, begitupun Mingyu. Hanya bedanya, bendera perang yang Mingyu kibarkan itu berlaku untuk Jungkook. Sebab Mingyu merasa dirugikan, ia yakin Jungkook hanya berakting tapi berakibat fatal –membuatnya diabaikan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyadari sejak ia dan Wonwoo menjalin hubungan, Jungkook terlihat sangat anti padanya. Dulu di masa awal hubungannya, Mingyu masih belum mengerti. Namun lama-kelamaan tanpa perlu dijelaskan siapapun, Mingyu memahami alasannya.

Ia bisa melihat betapa Wonwoo sangat memanjakan Jungkook dan betapa Jungkook sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, tidak heran kehadiran Mingyu dianggap Jungkook sebagai kandidat kuat dalam persaingan mendapat perhatian Wonwoo. Bahkan hingga empat tahun hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo terjalin, Jungkook masih tetap protektif pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah, ku lepaskan." ujar Jungkook sambil melukiskan senyum untuk Wonwoo.

"AWWWW! SHIT!" Mingyu refleks mengumpat karena sebelum menjauhkan tangannya, Jungkook memelintir telinganya dan Mingyu bersumpah demi boneka paus orca yang ia berikan untuk Wonwoo di hari jadi mereka yang keempat tahun, itu benar-benar menyakitkan! Perih bukan main.

"Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan menggantikan kerja tangan Mingyu yang sedang mengusap telinga kirinya yang memerah, lalu ditiupinya dengan pelan. "Sakit ya?" tanya Wonwoo retoris.

Mingyu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa panas di telinganya. Ia yakin jika warna telinganya sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus.

"Wonie hyung~ Aku lapar dan aku dari tadi menunggumu untuk makan bersama~" rengek Jungkook menggenggam sebelah lengan Wonwoo. Mingyu mendelik melihat hal itu, ia mencibir si bungsu Jeon yang memiliki tahun lahir sama dengannya.

"Eoh? Hm tunggu sebentar ya? Sebentar saja." ujar Wonwoo menoleh pada Jungkook dan menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

Ia kasihan pada Jungkook tapi tidak enak juga pada Mingyu. Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba meninggalkan Mingyu disaat begini kan?

Mingyu tersenyum lembut melihat tampang bingung kekasihnya, ia meraih jemari tangan Wonwoo – yang masih mengusap telinganya, untuk digenggam erat. "Sudah, hyung masuk saja. Langit sudah gelap dan suhu juga semakin dingin, nanti hyung kedinginan. Aku pulang ya?"

"Maafkan Jungkook ya." lirih Wonwoo.

"Hyung!" protes Jungkook tidak terima, namun untuk kali ini Wonwoo mengabaikan adiknya.

"Aku tidak meminta maaf padamu, Kim!"

"Kookie-ya~" tegur Wonwoo lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo hyung." jawab Mingyu dengan senyum lebar, dihadiahi decihan lirih Jungkook.

"Hati-hati ya…"

Mendapat perhatian dari kekasih manisnya, sontak saja Mingyu mengangguk. Dengan cepat Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo yang masih digenggamnya dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat, mengecup pipi dan bibirnya kilat sebelum mengambil langkah seribu.

"KIM MINGYU!" teriak Jungkook dengan mata terbelalak sedangkan Wonwoo masih mematung di tempat. Terkejut akan aksi nekat sang kekasih karena meskipun mereka terbilang cukup sering melakukan _skinship_ , tapi jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah di hadapan Jungkook. Apalagi adegan yang cukup intim seperti mengecup bibir, Wonwoo melarang Mingyu melakukan hal itu di depan sang adik karena tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"JANGAN MENODAI HYUNGKU!"

Hah, sayang sekali Jungkook masih mengira hyungnya itu suci. Tidak tahu saja jika kakaknya itu bahkan sudah dinodai Mingyu sejak awal mereka berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"Kookie-ya, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk, nanti kau sakit karena memakai pakaian tipis begitu. Kajja~" Wonwoo menarik lengannya lembut.

Jungkook yang tidak bisa menolak pun hanya mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Wonwoo dengan erat, saat sudah beberapa langkah ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati Mingyu –yang sudah berada cukup jauh– memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidah mengejek lalu sebelah tangannya yang tidak dilihat Wonwoo mengepal dan hanya menyisakan ibu jari yang diarahkan ke bawah. Menatap Mingyu angkuh dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Mingyu menggertakkan giginya kesal, 'Apa-apaan?! Cih, lihat saja jika aku sudah resmi menjadi kakak iparmu, aku akan memonopoli Wonwoo hyung hanya untukku. Camkan itu Jeon-Menyebalkan-Jungkook!' geram batin Mingyu.

Setelah kedua sosok lelaki bermarga Jeon itu luput dari pandangannya, Mingyu pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke rumah. Tidak sabar menunggu besok untuk memulai hari yang baru seperti biasa, tidak seperti hari ini.

Hmm. . .

Iya, tidak seperti hari ini.

Hari yang mampu menciptakan kerutan di dahi Soonyoung dan Minkyung.

Karena hari ini merupakan 'hari kebalikan' dimana semuanya didalangi oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

Kembali ke malam sebelumnya.

Mingyu sedang berkunjung ke rumah sang kekasih, berniat untuk bermain dan menginap. Toh rumah mereka berdekatan dan orangtua Mingyu juga sudah tahu status hubungan sang anak dengan si sulung Jeon, jadi tidak masalah.

Dengan niat baik lainnya, Mingyu juga berencana menemani Wonwoo karena ia tahu orangtua kekasihnya itu tengah berada di luar kota dalam rangka urusan bisnis, sedangkan sang adik menginap di rumah temannya, menyisakan Wonwoo sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sangat setuju jika Mingyu bersama Wonwoo.

Bahkan Nyonya Kim berkata, "Tentu saja kau harus menjaga Wonwoo, jangan biarkan ia sendirian. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada calon menantu kesayangan eomma, kau orang pertama yang eomma jadikan tersangka, Kim."

Tuan Kim hanya menggeleng maklum sementara Mingyu mengangguk malas sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Tak sadar jika sendirinya juga Kim.'

Oke, kembali fokus.

Jadi setelah mengantongi izin dari orangtuanya, tidak heran jika sekarang Mingyu tengah berbaring di karpet kamar Wonwoo dengan beralaskan paha sang kekasih.

Mingyu ber _fanboying_ ria menatapi Wonwoo namun ia tahu jika lelaki manis itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat jika sudah bertemu 'kekasih' lainnya –buku novel.

Wonwoo memang sibuk membaca novel sementara Mingyu bosan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pada akhirnya lagi-lagi ia hanya memandangi wajah serius Wonwoo yang berbingkai kacamata bulat, untung sangat manis jadi Mingyu tidak pernah merasa bosan.

BRAK

"Wonie hyung aku tidak jad–"

"Kau?!" "Kookie?!" koor Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan, bahkan secara refleks Mingyu terbangun dari berbaringnya dan menelan ludah kasar, 'Matilah aku!' jerit batinnya.

Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Jungkook menggiring keduanya ke ruang keluarga.

"Ehem, kau tidak jadi menginap Kookie-ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak hyung, ternyata Bambam sedang kedatangan saudaranya dari Thailand. Aku tidak enak jika tetap menginap disaat keluarganya sedang melepas rindu."

"Oh, begitu."

Dan jawaban terakhir Wonwoo sebagai penutup sebelum akhirnya ruangan itu diliputi keheningan. Dengan santai Jungkook menyalakan televisi, sambil tetap menatap layar datar di depannya Jungkook berkata, "Aku tidur dengan Wonie hyung di kamarku, jadi kau bisa tidur di kamar Wonie hyung." ujarnya enteng namun cukup membuat Mingyu tersentak.

Belum sempat mulutnya mengajukan protes, Wonwoo mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Mingyu menurut saja.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi. Hingga kemudian Jungkook memberi usul untuk bermain _truth or dare_ , beberapa menit kemudian di ruang keluarga itu terlihat tiga remaja duduk melingkar dengan botol minum yang isinya tersisa sedikit berada ditengah-tengah ketiganya.

Tak terhitung sudah beberapa kali masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan giliran, mereka terus bermain bahkan sampai menyamai durasi satu episode drama di televisi. Dan karena mulai mengantuk Wonwoo membuka suara, "Kookie-ya, sekali lagi saja ya? Hyung sudah mengantuk." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap-usap matanya lucu, Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Wonwoo namun belum sampai niatnya tercapai sudah ada tangan lain yang menepis dan menggantikan dirinya.

Jungkook memicingkan mata ke arah Mingyu dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap surai sang kakak, "Ne, sekali saja. Habis itu kita tidur ber-sa-ma."

Mingyu hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Jungkook, 'Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia sengaja menekankan kata terakhir? Aish!' batin Mingyu sebal.

Jungkook pun memutar botolnya dan siapa sangka botol itu mengarah ke Mingyu.

" _Truth or dare_?!" tanya Jungkook semangat. Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi, ia curiga jika Jungkook pasti memiliki niat terselubung.

" _Dare."_ jawab Mingyu singkat. Ia sudah jengah menjawab _truth_ karena hal itu hanya dimanfaatkan Jungkook untuk membuat Mingyu mengungkap aibnya sendiri di depan sang kekasih.

"Wonie hyung jika aku saja yang memberi _dare_ , boleh?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

'Tidak, jawab tidak sayang. Kumohon~' suara pilu batin seseorang.

"Hu'um." angguk Wonwoo enteng.

"Yosh! Baiklah, hmm _dare_ untukmu yaitu seharian besok kau harus bersikap 'berkebalikan' pada Wonie hyung dari hari biasanya!"

"MWO?!"

"Ish jangan berteriak Mingyu-ya~"

"Maaf Wonwoo hyung. Yak Jungkook-ah, apa maksudmu? Kau benar-benar ingin mengerjaiku ya?"

"Tidak kok, aku kan menantangmu. Benar begitu kan Wonie hyung?"

"Hm, iya." jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"T–tapi maksudnya bagaimana? Jika itu merugikanku, aku tidak mau!"

"Aish kasihan sekali kakakku memiliki kekasih yang tidak _gentleman_."

"Siapa yang kau sebut tidak _gentleman_? Enak saja!"

"Nah, maka lakukanlah. Kau yang memilih maka kau juga harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya."

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin benar-benar seharian."

Jungkook terdiam, lalu ia berkata,"Baiklah, karena aku orang baik jadi negosiasimu ku terima. Batas waktunya dari mulai tengah malam nanti sampai besok pukul 9 malam."

"Tidak, pukul 4 sore."

"Apa-apaan? Hanya 16 jam. Tidak, toleransiku sampai pukul 9 malam!"

"Wonwoo hyung~" Mingyu menggunakan jurus andalannya dan merengek pada Wonwoo.

"Hmm Kookie-ya, bagaimana jika pukul 6 petang? Karena Mingyu ingin sampai sore sedangkan Kookie ingin sampai malam, jadi hyung pilih masa peralihan. Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja, idemu yang terbaik Wonie hyung." ujar Jungkook sambil merangkul bahu sang kakak.

Mingyu yang sadar jika sudah masuk perangkap Jungkook pun hanya mendengus pasrah, lelah dengan kelakuan sang calon adik ipar –eiyh percaya diri sekali.

Dan ya, tidak heran kenapa di keesokan harinya Mingyu yang seantero sekolah dikenal _super clingy_ pada Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan terkesan _tsundere_ pada sang kekasih.

Tapi entah kenapa justru hal itu membuat _mood_ Wonwoo sangat bagus karena ia penasaran melihat Mingyu dalam versi yang berbeda, dan memang sesuai ekspektasinya jika Mingyu yang seperti 'itu' justru terlihat semakin keren.

Pada malam harinya, Wonwoo pun mengirim pesan kepada Mingyu–

 _To : Mingyunie_

' _Mingyunie~ Aku sungguh bahagia bisa melihat sosokmu dengan sifat yang berbeda. Kau benar-benar terlihat semakin menawan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga sifatmu, aku tidak masalah. Toh kau tetap Mingyunie yang Jeonsan cintai karena Jeonsan ini mencintaimu apa adanya._

 _Selamat tidur dan semoga mimpi indah._

 _Ttalanghaeee Mingyunie~ Aing~'_

–tetapi tidak mendapat balasan, wajar saja karena ia mengirimkannya di pukul 1 dini hari, sengaja memasang alarm agar terbangun hanya untuk mengirim pesan yang sangat c _heesy_ itu, lalu setelahnya ia akan tidur kembali.

Kenapa?

Ia malu mengirim pesan saat Mingyu masih terbangun, karena pasti sang kekasih langsung membacanya.

Padahal kapanpun mengirimnya toh nanti akan dibaca juga. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran si cantik khas Asia kesayangannya Mingyu itu.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu. . .

Wonwoo?

Mengatakan hal yang _cheesy_?!

Oh, apakah 'hari kebalikan' juga berlaku untuknya?

Ya Tuhan. . .

.

.

.

THE END

*Annyeong^^ Gimana yang pada ujian? Esvi juga lagi ujian (tapimalahbikinbeginian,janganditiru) hmmmm butuh penyemangat nih /g. haha semoga yang senasib (?) ujiannya lancar dan bisa dapet hasil yang terbaik ya. Aamiin.

**Semoga ini bisa menghibur yaaa xD btw Minkyung disini itu Roa PRISTIN ya. Entah kenapa esvi suka banget ngebuat Kim Mingyu dan Kim Minkyung jadi saudara hehe

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
